


Ploy

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata uses drastic measures to get Naruto's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ploy

**Author's Note:**

> Play on ships.

Things had gotten rather hectic after she had declared herself to Naruto. She could admit this. She understood that life had a way of distracting people.

As did war.

And things going horribly wrong.

But really, a year later and... nothing. Not a hint of a word to show he even remembered what they’d gone through together as a _team_.

It was beyond ridiculous. She’d thought that maybe, somehow...

But no.

Instead he’d turned the full brunt of his focus on to Sasuke and had failed to give her an answer at all.

Which... led to her current situation.

She was _going_ to make him notice her.

One last pin was slid into place, twisting her hair up away from her face, since she was _not_ going to cut it, even for this, then she ran her hands down the white material of her shirt. She _was_ going to ignore the little voice in the back of her head screaming ‘don’t do it!’ over and over again, and she was going to intercept Naruto before he took off out of the village _again_ for who knew how long so she could get an answer.

However... it would be very very bad if her father caught her doing this, so she made sure to yank a cloak over her outfit before she went off in search of the man she loved, looking around with her Byakugan before she dared approach. She must not be caught!

Straightening her back, she crept up behind Naruto and took a deep breath... only for her nerves to get the better of her as she forced herself to throw off the cloak and not clutch the shirt closed. “N-Naruto-kun?”

The fact she stumbled was probably why he startled, but that was nothing compared to the shock that crossed his face when he finally turned around, and she could feel herself going bright red. “What are you- is that- Hinata?!”

She was going to die, and it would be because she wasn’t as shameless as an Uchiha, she just knew it. “...Naruto-kun, I’ve been waiting for an answer from you.”

“You’re dressed like Sasuke.”

“....Yes.”

“And you’re not...” He waved at her chest, clearly having issues keeping himself from staring at the far from concealing shirt. “You’re not, uh, _cold_?”

“...Maybe a little.”

Naruto looked incredibly relieved after she said this and promptly wrapped her in his coat, looking around before grabbing the cloak and wrapping that around her too. “There! All better. You can just... bring that back when you come meet me later, okay?”

“Meet you?”

“Right. I, uh... we need to talk, right?”

There was a moment of silence, and Hinata basked in her victory. “Right.”


End file.
